


In Brevity

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my tumblr drabbles for the members and couples of Seventeen. [New Chapter - Adoration, Junshua]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sighs [ Jihan ]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Sighs [Jihan]  
> Chapter Two: Other Reason [Meanie]  
> Chapter Three: Conspiratorial Grin [Jihan]  
> Chapter Four: Between Them [Jihancheol]  
> Chapter Five: Persona [Meanie]  
> Chapter Six: Bittersweet [Jihan]  
> Chapter Seven: Wholly Theirs [2Ji]  
> Chapter Eight: First Steps [Soonsoo]  
> Chapter Nine: Understanding [Cheolsoo]  
> Chapter Ten: Breathless [Soonsoo]  
> Chapter Eleven: Adoration [Junshua]

Jeonghan let out a long-suffering sigh, which earned him a reproachful look from Jisoo.

“We can’t tell them. Not yet.” Jisoo replied simply and though he looked calm his hands moved restlessly on his jean-clad legs. “It isn’t the right time.” 

“It’s been 6 months, Jisoo.” Jeonghan argued, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head as he regarded the other boy. For a single moment, Jisoo was distracted by the lock of ash blonde hair that fell across Jeonghan’s features, then he met his eyes and the seriousness in them made his throat close up.

_Was this really that important to him?_

Jeonghan let out another long-suffering sigh, an unprompted answer to Jisoo’s question. But this time the look Jisoo sent him was slightly hurt.

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan.” Jisoo’s voice was soft, small. There was a small moment of hesitation before he leaned over towards the other boy, pressing his forehead Jeonghan’s shoulder, a wordless murmur escaping his throat. _I’m sorry_.

(it was a familiar gesture, a comforting one and Jeonghan couldn’t help the small smile that played on his lips in response - though he turned his head away so the other boy wouldn’t see.)

“You’re impossible, you know that Hong Jisoo?” Despite his words, fondness colored his tone. Sighing, but this time for a different reason, Jeonghan shifted so Jisoo’s head settled more firmly against his shoulder - they were both just the right height for that. 

“We will tell them, I promise you.” Jisoo spoke as his side fit itself against that of the other boy, his arm threading through the crook of Jeonghan’s elbow and his fingers going down to entwine with his. “I’ll even announce it myself, if that’s what you want.” His grin was weak, knowing how paltry his offer was, but still he prayed Jeonghan would accept it. 

This time Jeonghan’s sigh was breathed against Jisoo’s lips as he murmured his affirmative. For him, for the both of them, he could wait.


	2. Other Reason [ Meanie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that beautiful headbutt. The moment Meanie fans died everywhere.

He didn’t think it be that intense - the screams of the crowd, the music reverberating through his veins, all in tune with the loud pounding of his pulse.

He knew the drill, they’d practiced it endless of times, and still before they got on stage he felt his nerves getting the better of him, the pressure of creating an amazing performance weighing him down.

 _Deep breaths, Kim Mingy_ u - Wonwoo whispered into his ear before they ran up to the earsplitting cheers of the audience.

But somewhere in the middle of everything, the clash and tumult, the heady roar of the crowd - any coherent thought left his mind and all he focused on was the words he was saying, the raw emotion he couldn’t believe for once came from his voice.

And one Jeon Wonwoo.

And though _they practiced it endless of times_ \- had discussed the move in detail in fact - the moment their foreheads touched, eyes clashing, faces in breathtaking proximity…

…Mingyu’s heart beat for a whole other reason.


	3. Conspiratorial Grin [ Jihan ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved how hard my boy tried during the My Boss is Watching chicken fight!

He tried to smile as he headed back to the stands, accepting their high-fives and hugs in a good-natured manner, but Jeonghan could easily see the disappointment he struggled to hide in his eyes.

(for all the time they spent together, he was far too easy to read nowadays.)

Jisoo sat down behind him, his knees almost brushing against his back - a situation which Jeonghan took full advantage of by leaning against his legs. He then tilted his head up to look at him, an action which let his nut brown hair spill loosely, messily over Jisoo’s lap.

“You did good, Jisoo-ah.” He spoke softly, tone full of reassurance. Jisoo’s wide eyes looked down at him in surprise, probably wondering how he knew, and Jeonghan offered him a sly smile in return.

“You can’t hide things from me Jisoo-ah, so don’t even try.” Jeonghan reached up to fix Jisoo’s bangs, having become somewhat askew from the game, and Jisoo got slightly crossed-eyed as he focused on the other boy’s slender fingers. 

“We’ll get them next time.” Jeonghan whispered, and at that they shared a conspiratorial little grin.


	4. Between Them [ Jihancheol ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Fine Day-inspired, because Seungcheol was too funny for words. 
> 
> And I'd never pass up a moment to write about my OT3.

"Yah, I still can't believe you picked yourself." Jeonghan grumbled, pouting in Seungcheol's direction, purposely choosing the corner farthest from the eldest boy. Jisoo watched them from the opposite side of the room, lips quirking in amusement.

"Of course I'd choose myself! I'm awesome!" Seungcheol proclaimed, arms crossed over his chest. "Besides, if it was you, wouldn't you pick yourself as well?" He challenged the redhead with a pointed look.

Jisoo glanced at Jeonghan, curious for his answer as well.

"...YES BUT-" Seungcheol let out a crow of triumph. "- _BUT_ it's only because I'm prime boyfriend material. Clearly I am the best option. For everyone." Jeonghan smiled rather smugly.

Seungcheol huffed, offended. "Excuse me! I'm sure all the members would choose me over you any day. Mark my words!" He pumped his fist for emphasis.

"Hohoho you say that now-" Jeonghan's eyes were glinting, and Jisoo knew neither boy would back down. Not at this point. "-but we all know they love me more than they love you."

"Well-" Seungcheol's gaze was equally intense. "-there's only one way to determine this, isn't there?"

Jisoo froze, feeling two pairs of eyes immediately focus in his direction.

"Jisoo-ah~" Jeonghan whined cutely, crawling towards the other boy. "You'd choose me over Seungcheol, right? I'm your ideal boyfriend, right?" He gripped his arm and buried his face in Jisoo's shoulder, snuggling into his side.

"Yah, don't let his angelic appearance fool you, Jisoo! We both know how evil he is inside!" Seungcheol ran up to his other side and grabbed his arm, trying to free him from Jeonghan's clinging grasp. "You'd choose me, right Jisoo? I'm your perfect boyfriend, aren't I?" He shook his arm like a petulant child.

"Stop it, Cheol!" Jeonghan snapped, annoyed, slapping Seungcheol's hands away from the younger boy. "Don't be so rough with him!"

"Well, then stop sticking to him like a leech!" Seungcheol threw back, not relinquishing his hold on Jisoo.

What had first begun as a harmless enough argument in Jisoo's opinion turned into a vicious tug of war, with him unfortunately caught in between. It wasn't long before he began to feel somewhat dizzy, jerking back and forth between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the pair squabbling loudly enough that he was certain it could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Jisoo loves me, you idiot, we've been friends the longest! We have history!"

"That doesn't matter! Jisoo's closest to me now! I'm one of his best friends!"

"Well, I'm obviously the other, so your point is moot. And I'm the one who knows every little thing about him!"

"Well, I'm the one who supports him in anything he does!"

Seungcheol was already bellowing at this point, Jeonghan was clearly screeching, and Jisoo wondered why no member had come in to see what all the commotion was about.

(then again, they'd probably gotten used to their eldest hyungs' shenanigans at this point and have unanimously decided to let them hash it out for themselves.)

Still, Jisoo knew this couldn't continue - Seungcheol and Jeonghan would loose their voices if this went on, and they still had a lot to film for the next few days - and there was only one conceivable way he could think of to get out of this mess.

"...well, if I'm being completely honest, I'd choose Mingyu." Jisoo admitted with a light shrug.

 _Ahhhh finally_ , Jisoo thought, watching their faces swivel towards him in shock. _Blessed silence._

"You'd-" Jeonghan sputtered. His eyes were impossibly wide.

"Choose-" Seungcheol's voice was a squeak. His mouth was gaping open.

"-MINGYU?!" They shrieked in impressive chorus, and at that point Jisoo couldn't help himself, his laughter ringing bright and clear throughout the room.

* * *

Jeonghan's head was cushioned on his shoulder, the strands of his long hair tickling the sides of his neck.

Seungcheol lay on his other side, his arm looped around his, their fingers loosely entwined even in slumber.

Both boys' breathing had already evened out in sleep - the day had really taken a toll on them - but Jisoo couldn't help but stay awake a few minutes longer, listening to each soft inhale and exhale, the steady beats of their hearts against his. In near-perfect synchronicity. 

 _At least, in this,_ he thought quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, _he never had to choose._


	5. Persona [ Meanie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jkwonie on AFF!
> 
> "Could I request another Meanie drabble about Wonwoo's actually high-pitched voice and his habit of lowering his voice to be cooler but he's in fact a cute cinnamon roll?"
> 
> Done and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out a little differently than I had planned (a.k.a not as humorous lol), but I think it’s a sweet take on Meanie’s relationship. I hope you enjoy it!

First love was an odd time, made of secret glances, dry throats, and fluttering heartbeats. Shy smiles, fleeting looks, and stilted, sometimes pointless conversations - words that you collect and carry with you like sweet candy in your pockets.

He’d fallen swiftly, without care or control, for the way her hair shifted when she’d move in her seat; for the hints of brown in her darkly-coloured locks, only seen when the light hit it just right.

He didn’t understand how he could be so happy from that one single smile of hers, even if it wasn’t directed at him. He couldn’t fathom the depth of his joy when she had finally said ‘yes’ to his first and most awkward, stuttering confession.

Giddy, half in a daze, a rare animation to his words and expressions - oh, how he’d spent that week in bliss _!_ Then, one afternoon, as they sat across from each other at a small cafe, she took his fingers in her hands as if touch could alleviate the sting of her rejection.

“Ah, I didn’t think you were like this.” She tilted her head as she tried to explain, lips pursing slightly. “Your personality doesn’t really match your looks, did you know?”

He’d been a fool back then, taking those small, cutting words and fashioning his entire perspective around it.

Then again, what else would you expect from a young boy in the throes of first love?

* * *

It became an endless string of similar experiences, of hands and hearts brushing only the surface, rarely delving to the depths beneath. No longer did his eyes crease up when he flashed a wide-lipped grin, no longer did his voice break from the sheer volume of pure excitement.

He’d cultivated the image his partners seemed to enjoy, the one they seemed to expect from him - quiet, laconic, mysterious. He fulfilled their dreams with a persona he continuously tweaked and altered, and he comforts himself by saying this time, _this time for sure_ , everything will turn out just fine.

(even if he knows it won’t.)

It’s like slipping on a familiar sweater at the start of the day, a character he’d become so proficient in playing. Face impassive, voice a low rumble, hands stuffed in pockets and a piercing, hooded gaze.

And yet, he always commits the same mistake, always ends up in the same pitfall - when he allows himself to think that things would end differently this time. He lets down his guard and laughs a little too loudly, speaks a little too freely, loves a little too openly.

They had always said same thing afterwards.

“You’re not who I thought you were.”

He swore he’d heard every variation.

* * *

 

He’d never taken it against them, just numbered it as another mark against himself. If he couldn't properly change himself, mold himself in order to keep their love, then the blame lay with him.

One, two, three, four, five…A string of disappointed looks, of gentle rebukes. Of it's not you, it's me conversations that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time because it was always him.

It was always him. 

* * *

 

Six. He thought he'd be the sixth. 

“Stop that.” The other boy said, reaching out to ruffle his hair - a move no one else would have ever dared to do, for how little they knew he enjoyed it. “Let it out, I know you want to.” The boy smiled with every single one of his teeth, or at least that’s what it seemed to him.

And he had told himself, scolded himself, not to give in to the bright, blooming feeling in his chest, not this time. Not again.

But if there’s one thing he’s learned, is that he’s incapable of doing things in half-measures.

“Laugh!” The taller boy would say when he reached over and let his fingers dance over his sides, the sensitive crook of his neck, eyes twinkling in mirth.

“Shout!” He’d yell joyfully, and he’d throw his own arms wide open and celebrate with nothing barred, nothing held back.

“Talk to me.” He’d whisper, when they lay curled up in his bed, soft morning light filtering through the windows.

“Make me smile.”

A pause, in which wonderment filled his soul, for the answer fell from his lips easily, without thought. 

“Ah…Then I just have to be myself, then?” Wonwoo leaned up on his elbow and looked down at his boyfriend, tone utterly mischievous.

Mingyu simply answered him by capturing his lips in a kiss.


	6. Bittersweet [ Jihan ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo look another Jihan drabble (I'm Jihan trash ok?) 
> 
> And seriously this was supposed to be sweet! I don't know how it got to this point good lord I'm a sucker for angst it's terrible. 
> 
> Inspired by the Chocolate MV!

_Everyone was nice. He'd be fine. Totally fine. He had his fellow members with him. It was ok. It was going to be ok._

A seemingly endless mantra echoing though his head, and still it didn't settle the unsettling feeling in Jisoo's gut.

He tried his best to listen to the director as he gave him tips, but a big part of him was entirely focused on simply keeping calm. He knew it'd be nerve-wracking - he'd talked to Seungcheol before they left and their leader already gave him a little pep talk - but still Jisoo didn't anticipate the way his pulse would pound at the base of his throat, the way his nape seemed to break out in a constant cold sweat.

The others seemed so natural, Jisoo couldn't help but notice glumly, but then again he expected it. Seokmin and Seungkwan thrived in front of the camera, easily throwing jokes and bantering with one another, and Jeonghan was definitely no slack in that department either. Jihoon may have not found it as enjoyable as the other three did, but as always, everything he did turned at well and with little direction to boot. Only Jisoo fumbled with his lines, only Jisoo misinterpreted instructions, only Jisoo looked awkward on screen.

And only Jisoo paid more attention to Jeonghan than he did their fellow actress, but he felt that was rather beside the point.

It didn't help that when Jisoo had to look back at her - 'subtly, as if you're stealing a glance' the director advised - the person who ended up catching his attention was the boy directly behind her.

(and he had to look at the exact moment he pushed a stray lock of red behind his ears. Stupid long hair.)

It didn't help that Jeonghan looked so nice in a school uniform (then again, he looked good in everything, but there was something in _particular_ about this outfit.) The fact it suited the older boy so well left Jisoo's throat dry and his mouth unable to form coherent words.

He didn't know when it started, what had made him see his best friend in a new light, but in the long hours they spent together everyday, Jisoo began to put more meaning into once easy, familiar gestures. He began to hone in on Jeonghan's presence more readily, like a constant awareness at the back of his mind. He didn't know when Jeonghan's smile, his touch, the way he said his name became the reason he could get through the day with a light feeling in his heart.

And if he didn't think on it too much, didn't dwell on its implications, he found he could enjoy all the achingly sweet, fluttery feelings without the constant, mind-numbing undercurrent of fear.

It wouldn't do after all to fall in love with your best friend.

It wouldn't do to fall in love at all.

"Cut!" The director yelled, clapping his hands loudly. Seungkwan and Seokmin immediately went over to the camera to review their takes, their excited chattering near-deafening. He and Jihoon exchanged glances, the smaller boy rolling his eyes slightly at the pair's actions, before busying himself with checking any updates on his phone.

Jisoo let out a sigh, sliding down the chair slightly, letting his shoulders slump forward. It was proving to be a valuable experience, of that there was no doubt, but still that didn't mean he wasn't getting tired. It was always one activity after the other, and the brunette sometimes couldn't help but feel lost in the endless whirl.

"Jisoo-ah." Jisoo froze, feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder and soft strands ticking his cheek. "What are you doing?" Jeonghan hummed low in his throat and Jisoo felt his own bob in sudden nervousness.

"Just resting. I forgot how tiring filming could be." Jisoo said jokingly, praying Jeonghan didn't hear the hitch in his throat when the redhead turned his head and buried his face in his neck, his lips dangerously close to the column of his throat. "Yah, Jeonghannie that tickles!" Jisoo tried to squirm from his hold but the other boy refused to let go.

"Me too! I'm tired too!" Jeonghan whined. "So let me lie down on you, okay?" He didn't even bother waiting for the brunette's reply, snuggling even further into Jisoo's shoulder.

 _You're fine, Jisoo. You're fine._ The dark-haired boy chanted in his head. Still, his body fell into stiff lines, every single one of his nerve endings hyperaware of where Jeonghan's skin brushed his in small, infinitesimal brushes.

"Ah, look at our two hyungs being sweet." Seokmin called out teasingly, walking up to the pair, bright smile constantly in place. "Did filming put you in a Valentines mood? Did you guys already plan your date for that day?" He continued, waggling his eyebrows.

Before Jisoo could even stammer out a reply, Jeonghan beat him to it, tone utterly casual. "Yep, we did, and you're interrupting my private time with my _boyfriend_ -" Seungkwan raised a brow, Seokmin's grin widened, and Jihoon just rolled his eyes. "-so go away and leave us in peace." With that said, Jeonghan went back to his "napping", his red hair spilling loosely, artlessly, over Jisoo's shoulder.

"Yah, Jeonghannie wouldn't it be more comfortable lying somewhere else?" Jisoo whispered, struggling to fight down a blush at the redhead's earlier, cavalier statement as well as the looks the rest of the team continued to throw their way. "Here-" His voice came out in a squeak, anxious. "-you can use my jacket as a pillow, if you want."

"Nope, I'm fine here." Jeonghan spoke in a sing-song tone, and Jisoo felt the redhead's lips curve up against his skin.

"I'm fine just right here."

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't our incredibly subtle hyung." Seungkwan said dryly once Jeonghan approached, the four of them using their break to observe Jisoo's solo scene on the camera.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about Seungkwan-ah?" Jeonghan asked distractedly, his eyes never leaving the screen, lips quirking in the corners as Jisoo squirmed and fiddled with the lapels of his jacket.

"You and Jisoo-hyung!" Seungkwan waved his arms to emphasize the point, looking affronted. Next to him, Seokmin was nodding emphatically and Jihoon simply raised a single brow. "You have to be careful, you know! I mean, we obviously know because you told us _buuut_ even if you didn't it's so obvious because you aren't discrete _at all_ , and if the other members found it, hell if our producers found out..."

"As long as _he_ doesn't figure it out, it's fine." Jeonghan interrupted Seungkwan mid-rant, his tone low, his gaze still fastened on the boy in question (well, to be fair, rarely did his eyes ever stray away.) "And since he's hopelessly oblivious about these kind of things, I'm sure it'll take ages before he ever realizes _I'm in love with him._ "

Seokmin sucked in a breath, Seungkwan's mouth gaped open, but it was Jihoon's widening eyes that had Jeonghan laughing, somewhat hysterically.

(he didn't know if he should feel relieved that he finally said it out loud, or terrified that he actually did.) 

Jeonghan saw Jisoo glance their way, his expression filled with uncertainty upon hearing their laughter, and the redhead automatically, instinctively, threw him a reassuring smile.

"Good job!" He mouthed, sticking both thumbs up. _You're doing great_ , his eyes continued to say.

Jisoo beamed at that, readily understanding him despite the lack of words, and Jeonghan in turn could easily read the other boy's gratitude, already so in tune with the nuances of his expressions. He chose to ignore the sympathetic looks his dongsaengs were throwing his way, knowing if he gave in to such inclinations, to wallow in his own growing self-pity, he'd never be able to recover.

Or he'd snap and do something completely stupid.

 _It's ok Jeonghan_ , he told himself, echoing the thoughts he had for days, weeks, months. _It's ok if you can remind his side_. Still, his smile felt forced as he watched Jisoo continue to act, his chest aching with pride and another emotion altogether.

He knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with his best friend.

Hell, maybe he shouldn't have fallen in love at all.


	7. Wholly Theirs [ 2Ji ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am lowkey 2Ji trash (...and I basically ship everyone with Jisoo.)

Theirs was not a love story for the books.

It developed slowly, uneventfully. In the quiet, warmly lit corners of cafes and the backs of concert halls, amidst the comforting smell of old books and the taste of bittersweet baked goods on their tongue.

_("Let's half? I know won't be able to finish this."_

_"Ok, when we do this we always end up getting another set of separate orders."_

_"...so is that a no to halving?"_

_"...ugh ok fine just order already.")_

They began as tentative friends (of sorts), brought together by common acquaintances. The friend of a friend of a friend - that was all they were to each other at the beginning, all they were to each other for a while. They were first introduced to each other at a party (of all places - Jihoon still shudders about it now), and over the flashing of the lights and the pounding of the bass, very little registered about the other save for their name.

_("No that isn't true! I noticed you had pink hair then. It was cute."_

_"Huh, well I remember the anime shirt you wore. It was decidedly not.")_

No one from their friends expected it really. On paper, they didn't work - their personalities simply didn't mesh. Taking sweet, shy Hong Jisoo and pairing him up with sharp-tongued Lee Jihoon seemingly spelled disaster. In fact, the one thing that could have brought them together - their shared love of music - had actually backfired at first, as Jihoon was far too stubborn in his own tastes, treating Jisoo's differing (read: hipster) preferences with some scorn.

_("Jihoon-ah I know you were the one who took my CD! Cough it up!"_

_"Well, you borrowed my iPod without permission so I guess we're even now.")_

Jeonghan had disapproved at first, Jisoo remembered. His best friend wouldn't stop squirming in his seat when he met Jihoon for the first time, and the moment the younger boy left to go to the bathroom, the blonde seemed to leap out of his skin as he leaned towards him, whispering harshly. "Don't you think he's a bit too rude to you, Jisoo-ah?"

_("Hey, do you think it's weird that you've stopped calling me hyung?"_

_"...do you want me to call you hyung?" Jisoo-hyung?"_

_"Ok, ok I get it sounds weird, stop it.")_

Later on, Jihoon reluctantly revealed to Jisoo that Seungcheol, his best friend had shared his misgivings about the relationship as well. Strangely enough, Seungcheol was actually worried for Jisoo, saying that the poor boy wouldn't be able to deal with Jihoon on his good days, how much more his worst?

_("Huh. I didn't even know you had good days."_

_"Keep talking like that and I swear you'll witness them no more.")_

Yet it almost seemed that Fate had a sense of humor when it came to them. When Jihoon had gotten into a spectacular shouting match with one of his professors and was summarily kicked out of class, Jisoo just happened to round the corner at that second, shock evident on his face. When Jisoo had been set up on a blind date that was unfortunately going to hell in a hand-basket (the girl told him she was an avid fan of his fingers, the ring finger in particular) and Jihoon had walked past at just the right moment to hear that ludicrous statement...

_("You know I never did get that girl's fascination with your fingers. I mean, they're not that amazing."_

_"Awww thanks I can say the same thing about you. All. of. you.")_

They didn't hold hands, do the normal things couples do. Whether in front of prying eyes or in the privacy of their own home, they never were outwardly affectionate with one another, their physical contact limited to a casual arm over the shoulder, the fleeting brushing of fingertips as they reached for the same thing...and subsequently argued over who got to use it first.

_("Are those open arms of yours supposed to mean 'hug me'?"_

_"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new."_

_"Well, don't.")_

When people would ask Jisoo how he could stand Jihoon's surly personality, the older boy would merely offer them a smile and casually divert the topic. When people would ask Jihoon how he could deal with Jisoo's constant timidity, the younger boy would simply turn on his heel and march away. Ironically, the lack of information about their relationship seemed to fan the flames of speculation even more, and the craziest one they ever heard had Jihoon raging for days on end, amidst his stammered attempts to explain to Jisoo exactly what those rumors in particular meant.

_("I don't understand. I'm a sub? What is sub? Like a substitute?"_

_"Yes, yes, why don't we go with that?")_

What people didn't see, what few ever realized, was that the things that seemed like barriers, destined to keep them apart, were the very forces that brought them together. Jihoon's willfulness soon became Jisoo's strength. Jisoo's reserve became Jihoon's humility. Jihoon was the only one who knew, intimately, the spine of steel that existed inside the other boy's soft heart. Jisoo was the only one who knew, intimately, the sentimental disposition that existed behind the other boy's unapproachable facade.

_("You could have been nicer to her - she was just trying to be friendly."_

_"Friendly, or flirty? Regardless, I wouldn't have had to be mean if you had been firmer with her."_

_"You know I have a hard time doing that, Jihoon."_

_"I know, and that's why you have me.")_

What people didn't see, what few ever realized, was that sometimes, love could be born from two people who grew into each other instead of fitting so perfectly together in the first place.

_("Jihoon-ah?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"This song? The new one you wrote...Is it for me?"_

_".........No. How delusional of you, Jisoo.")_

Yes, their love story was definitely not one to enthrall millions of people.

_("Really? Starry eyes, winsome smile? Sounds a lot like me."_

_"Wow, I didn't realize you had such an elevated opinion of yourself. Shocking.")_

But it was theirs.

_("I won't judge you if it is. I think it's sweet."_

_"Well, don't expect anymore sweetness from me. This was a one time deal, ok?"_

_"Ha, I knew it!_

_I love you too Jihoon-ah.")_

Wholly, completely theirs.

_(".........fine,_

_I love you too, Jisoo.")_


	8. First Steps [ Soonsoo ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...soonsoo, because I am slowly becoming trash.

He was quiet and kind, the boy who laughed with his hand covering his mouth and who’s eyes twinkled like a starlit sky full of secrets. 

It seemed so unlikely that their paths would cross - they ran in completely different circles; were as different as cool winter nights spent warming your hands with mugs of hot chocolate and bright spring days getting your ankles wet in dew-kissed grass - and yet some blessed, godly force had intervened, marking the single point where their lives would first intersect. 

“I’m so sorry!” Soonyoung felt blood rush to his face, trying to ignore his friends’ boisterous laughter from behind him, as he knelt down to help the brunette with his fallen books. “It’s my fault! I was just showing my friends some new choreography for the dance festival and I wasn’t looking where I was going, and-” The blonde was babbling at this point, his words a jumbled mess on his tongue, but it only took an upward glance from the other boy to shut down his brain completely. 

That glance, accompanied by the sweetest smile he’d ever seen. 

“It’s alright.” The brunette spoke gently, in a honeyed tone that made the Soonyoung’s insides feel warm. “It’s partly my fault as well. I got too caught up in watching you dance.” A light blush coloured the brunette’s cheeks, his confession offered in a shy tone. “You’re really, _really_ good!” He beamed. 

 _Dimples_ , Soonyoung’s mind could barely register. _He has dimples._

“I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Dance major.” He could hear Seungkwan’s loud snicker when his voice turned only somewhat breathless (in his opinion), Seokmin’s obvious snort when his hand shot out to support the other boy’s elbow as he stood up. “And you are?” 

The brunette smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Jisoo. Hong Jisoo. Music major.” He spoke with a teasing lilt to his tone, mimicking the blonde’s introduction, and at that moment, Soonyoung could have sworn that his heart raced as if he were dancing. 


	9. Understanding [ Cheolsoo ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143043343091/imagine-person-a-the-shysweet-one-is-being. Requested by _meraki on AFF (I’m sorry it took so long huhu.)

It was a modest bookshop located in the corner of a quiet street, tucked in between a family-run laundromat and an old-fashioned novelty store. And though his eyes slid over it when he first walked past, now he could list down all its charms easily, from its false brick facade to its slightly rusted brass fixtures, as well as the artfully stacked, hardbound books on display.

_(He remembered how the other boy’s brow furrowed in absolute concentration, how his lips pursed critically as low sounds of disagreement vibrated from his throat each time he didn’t place the book in exactly the right spot._

**_For someone seemingly carefree, you’re a stickler for the strangest things._ ** _His fingers could already dance then, almost without any thought to it._

_He barely hid his smile when that statement elicited a pout from the younger boy. And though he continued to offer his complaints, he secretly wished the task took them longer than that one autumn afternoon.)_

He pushed open the doorway, the rough wood grain familiar beneath his palm. And just as he’d grown to expect it, the scent of freshly brewed coffee greeted him, and from smell alone he could already imagine the taste of it - generously laced with chocolate, piping hot against his tongue, with tendrils of steam wafting from its surface and across his face. 

( _He found he had a tendency of watching the younger boy’s hands in fascination. Even if he was just doing the most mundane of things, in fact. He noted the way his wrist bent gracefully to stir the drink, once, twice, three times round, and how his palms cradled the mug as he lifted it carefully to his lips._

_Then his gaze found something else to settle on - parted, of a rosy hue and incredibly, incredibly soft - only adding to the blissful expression reflected on the brunette’s face._

**_I see you like coffee that much._ ** _His movements were still stilted back then, as he needed to consider each word, but he supposed the warmth in his expression made up for any gap in communication…_

_…As evidenced by the tell-tale blush that warmed the other boy’s cheeks.)_

He slowly rounded the next corner, taking his time walking through the store, his fingers lightly trailing across colourful book spines. _Oh_ , how familiar it had all grown to him over time. 

Then, as he neared the counter at the back, he finally caught a glimpse of the boy that occupied the forefront of his thoughts (for now, for always) - his head bent low over a stack of papers, fingers fluttering over the pages, tracing the text as he read. 

And in that moment where he still went unnoticed among the shelves, he couldn’t help but admire the rich sheen of the other’s sable hair, his bare nape terribly visible and elegantly vulnerable as he leaned forward to write something down. He knew, even without looking, how neat the other boy’s hand-writting was, down to the smallest flick of his favorite blue pen. 

_(He developed a habit of carrying a small notebook around with him for the first few weeks, scribbling furiously on its pages whenever the brunette would blink owlishly at him, confusion clear in his bright-eyed gaze._

You know, everyone has said my penmanship improved ever since I met you. _He’d written once, catching the growing twinkle in the other boy’s eyes even as he turned away his face bashfully._

In fact, my professors send their regards, as you’ve saved them from a slew of potential headaches whenever they attempt to read my so-called chicken scrawl. _He prided himself on the fact he was able to maintain the light atmosphere, even as his chest grew tight watching the brunette’s myriad of expressions with aching, growing fondness._ )

And though he was still somewhat lost in his recollections, he already began walking forward, his footfalls soft but sure. Used to the song and dance they’ve done so many times before, he instinctively reached out with one knuckle to knock against the counter gently, to gain the other boy’s attention.  

Then the warmest pair of eyes glanced up, the other boy’s body attuned to the slightest vibration. And though he guarded his heart well against it, the smile the brunette sent his way reminded him of moments curled up in a soft, well-loved armchair, with his favorite book on his lap and a mug of coffee warm between his hands.

In fact, the exact mug of his imaginings was the one that was pushed towards him from across the counter - the corner of it chipped, the cheerful yellow decal (an anime character, of all things) faded around the edges, and it’s handle broken off by some other clumsy customer. The selfsame mug the other boy had further ruined with a neatly written, permanently-inked ‘ _Seungcheol_ ’ at the rim - **_just for his exclusive use_** , the brunette had explained shyly. 

How Seungcheol loved that damn cup.

 _ **Ah blessed coffee. The only reason I come to visit.**_  Seungcheol’s lips moved along with his hands though they already didn’t need to, and he made a show of leaning forward and sniffing the mug’s contents with a contented sigh, feeling supremely gratified when the other boy bit his lip to hold back a smile. 

 _ **Sure it is.**_  Sometimes, Seungcheol still marveled at the fact that the brunette could convey sarcasm as easily with just movements as others could do it with words. _**And good morning to you as well, Seungcheol.**_  At that point, the younger boy had already conceded the battle with his growing amusement, allowing a small grin to grace his lips.

And instead of replying with sign (as he had practiced for months on end since that first fated afternoon), Seungcheol gave into impulse and leaned across the counter, purposely brushing his lips lightly across the brunette’s cheek - a murmured “good morning” ghosting against the other boy’s skin. 

And though he could not hear him speak, the pink that painted Jisoo’s cheeks as Seungcheol withdrew told him that he understood all the same.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe in case you were all wondering, Jisoo is actually deaf in the story. I didn't want to explicitly say it, but hopefully it somehow got across lol.


	10. Breathless [ Soonsoo ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by their MWAVE skit! Also sort of a sequel to my last Soonsoo drabble feat. dancemajor!Soonyoung and musicmajor!Jisoo.
> 
> Also eep I know I have other requests but I really needed to get this one out of my system. ^^

Cheery music spilled out from an open storefront and onto the streets, mixing in with the hurried footsteps and loud chatter of the early morning crush. Overhead, the sun shone brightly, dappling through green leaves, and a fresh breeze blew past and picked up the stray strands of his silvery hair.

All in all, it held the promise of a perfect day for one Kwon Soonyoung.

Or it would have, if the person he was meeting wasn’t running terribly, terribly late.

Soonyoung’s fingers drummed an incessant beat against his jean-clad thigh, his entire body jittery as his gaze flickered back and forth, up and down the street. _Nope, no sign of him anywhere._

And though the dancer was notorious for his inability to keep still for even half a minute (a fact that was constantly corroborated by his two best friends), this time it was anxiousness that had his feet tapping endlessly against the pavement, his cheeks alternately puffing then deflating with each breath in attempt to calm himself.

(He was going to hit Seungkwan the next time he saw him and tell him none of his stupid “sure-fire” relaxing techniques worked, all his special yoga classes be damned.)

 _What was taking him so long?_ Soonyoung bit the inside of his cheek, as if that could settle the peculiar sensation of his insides twisting in on themselves. _Did he possibly forget about today?_

(Huh, with that thought alone, perhaps now he could give credence to the saying ‘heart plummeting down into the pit of your stomach.’)

“No worries, Kwon Soonyoung. No worries. He _promised_ he’d come.” And now he was muttering to himself, good heavens - all the while pointedly ignoring the sideways glances he received from other bystanders. What did _they_ know of his inner turmoil, huh? How could _they_ ever understand?

That’d he’d been ~~possibly, most likely~~ stood up by one stupidly doe-eyed and unfairly sweet-voiced music major who he totally _hadn’t_ been crushing on for the past few days (nope not at all) and who  _hadn’t_ looked so adorably flushed when he gave a shy ‘yes’ in response to his stuttered invitation the day before (all the while Seokmin and Seungkwan were snickering conveniently in the background.)

Soonyoung let out an aggravated sigh, running his hands through his hair. He knew, objectively that Jisoo wasn’t the type of person to stand someone up - in fact, he was quite certain there wasn’t a single malicious bone in that boy’s body.

Jisoo _obviously_ had a reason for his tardiness, Jisoo _obviously_ would have contacted Soonyoung if he couldn’t have made it (he glanced at his phone once more - nothing), and Jisoo _obviously_ wouldn’t have even agreed to the ~~date~~ outing if he hadn’t wanted to come…

_“Of course he wanted to come Soonyoung. Don’t be an idiot.”_

Still, when he swallowed, his throat was painfully, painfully dry.

Some part of him thought that he should just leave, to spare himself further ~~hurt~~ embarrassment. After all, they’d known each other for what? Two weeks, tops? Could he really claim to understand the inner workings of a person within such a short period of time? Another part of him desperately clung onto the serendipity of their first meeting (hopeless romantic? Him? Not at all.), the complete guilelessness of Jisoo’s smile when he looked up at him and whispered shyly:

_“I got too caught up in watching you dance. You’re really, really good!”_

Soonyoung didn’t realise how easily he could remember a single voice, the rich cadence from his memory ringing in his ear. 

_“Soonyoung!”_

~~And yet, nothing could compare to hearing that selfsame voice in person.~~

“Soonyoung!” 

The blonde didn’t even try to hide his expression (not that he was entirely sure of what he was feeling - anger? Hurt? Relief?) as he spun around at the call, his heart doing funny things in his chest when he saw a familiar figure darting through the bustling crowd. 

“Wait, please Soonyoung!”

The way he gasped his name as he burst through the last line of people that stood between them, cheeks flushed and chest heaving from clear exertion.

The way his bangs hung askew on his forehead and sweat dampened his brow, a single drop trickling down his temple.

The way he looked like he ran all the way there, without thought or pause, care or constraint, all to fulfil a promise he gave the dancer.

(A promise Soonyoung asked on a whim, in a single burst of unstoppable feeling.)

“ _Soonyoung_.” Jisoo said again, at the end of a shuddering exhale, simultaneously leaning forward and supporting himself on his knees. 

(Why, with even the simplest of things - just the plain utterance of his name, really - could this boy make him feel like he did whenever he was on stage?

 _Breathless_.)

~~Hence, his current inability to form a coherent reply.~~

“Soonyoung?” Jisoo’s voice was pitched a touch too high when he didn’t answer at first, the brunette’s expression tight with anxiousness as he looked up at him. 

From the small furrow in his brow alone, to the way gnawed on his lip, Soonyoung was already prepared to forgive him, neatly discarding all of Seungkwan’s texted advice on making the tardy music major **grovel** …

And then Jisoo began apologising in _English._

(And even if he didn’t understand a word that left his mouth, Soonyoung knew from the first one alone that he was already a goner.)

“I was supposed to be on time, you see-” Jisoo began babbling, clearly unconscious that he’d switched languages. “-but then I only realized when I got on the train that I forgot my phone at home, so I had to go back and get it and then the _next_ time I took the train, I accidentally got onto the wrong one and-”

(Ok, was it just him, or did Jisoo’s voice sound ten…no,  _seventeen_ times better when he was speaking in English? All whisper-soft and honey-toned, perhaps even a touch _raspy_ …)

He let out a little squeak, unable to stop himself.

“Soonyoung?” Jisoo stepped towards him, eyes filled with concern. _He really had the most expressive eyes._ “I’m sorry Soonyoung, please don’t be mad at me. I’m here now, I’m so sorry that I’m late, I just-”

Jisoo suddenly halted, his hand flying to his mouth as the realisation came to him.

“Oh gosh, here I am apologising to you in English, when you don’t even understand a word I’m saying!” Jisoo fretted, heat crawling up the back of his neck, his face a picture of utter guilt. “I’m such an _idiot_. So so stupid. Stupid Hong Jisoo. I can’t believe how I’m so stu-”

“No, you’re not stupid.” Soonyoung cut him off, unable to bear his self-recrimination any longer. “You’re-” 

(Really, it was clear that _his_ brain was the slow one , as it conveniently decided to stop functioning as he drank in the sight of the brunette in front of him.) 

Short brown hair damp and mused beyond belief.

Skin still heavily flushed (perhaps even mottled, really) from all the exertion.  

Dark blue sweater and the white button-down underneath it hanging askew on his slender frame. 

All in all, far from how well put together Jisoo normally was. 

All in all, how Soonyoung would probably look after a day of intensive practice (and he knew for a fact he didn’t make a pretty picture.)

“You’re _perfect_.”


	11. Adoration [ Junshua ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this ruined my life: http://shuasoo.tumblr.com/tagged/junshua-all

Junhui noticed the sudden tight set to his companion’s shoulders as the driver announced they were nearing the venue, his eyes flicking to the peach-haired boy in concern. 

“Shua?” He asked, his voice soft. 

The older boy did not reply immediately that Junhui had to wonder if he could even _hear_ him in this state, then Jisoo took a shuddering breath and instead of responding verbally simply leaned into the taller boy’s side. 

Junhui moved without a word and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into the other boy’s back. 

“…I’m scared.” The confession burst out from Jisoo’s lips after a few moments of silence - a confession that had Junhui’s brow furrowing. “I know it may not be a big deal to you, I mean, they’ve seen you date other people before but I’m a _nobody_ really in comparison to you and-”

“-you know I don’t like it when you say that about yourself.” Though his words were admonishing, Junhui’s tone was infinitely gentle - something he found himself using more as of late, to the never-ending surprise of his staff (sometimes, they marveled out loud about how the peach-haired singer could bring out such a side to their exacting director and the fact they did it within earshot of him made him wonder how soft he grew in their eyes…)

…“You know I think you’re amazing and that’s the only thing that matters.” 

(answer: quite a bit.)

“I’m sorry, Junhui.” Jisoo tended to apologise too much for Junhui’s peace of mind - though his good-natured manner was one of the few things the blonde adored about him - he sometimes thought others could easily take advantage of Jisoo’s kind-heartedness. “I’m just-” 

Jisoo shrugged lightly instead of continuing, though from the strain on his face, Junhui could tell how much this was really affecting him. The taller boy’s body grew tense, not from anger as most would think, but from a growing frustration at not being able to do anything but press his lips against the Jisoo’s forehead and pull him even closer. 

“People will talk.” Junhui said simply, unwilling to lie to Jisoo even for a moment. “People will hate. And I don’t want to say it’ll be easy to ignore, because it won’t.” Though he’d grown more and more immune to it over the years of his career, Jisoo - although quite popular - had only been in the industry for a few months. He knew, as his young, amateur self had felt back then, that the peach-haired singer would take some of the cruel things they said to heart. 

Junhui’s arm tightened even more around him, as if he could shield him from their scrutiny with his body alone.  

“But I’m going to be here, Jisoo.” Junhui was usually quite smooth (if he did say so himself), but somehow these words felt clumsy on his tongue. “I’m going to be by your side every step of the way.” 

Jisoo didn’t reply immediately, which made Junhui start to ramble - another thing that was highly irregular about the usually eloquent man. 

“I mean, that is, I’m not saying that we’ll be together forever-” _good heavens Wen Junhui did you just use the word **forever** you never use the word forever what is happening. _ “-but I hope you know my feelings for you…my feelings for you won’t lose to anything-” _abort ABORT don’t talk about your feelings who even knew you **had** any. _ “-and I’ll do anything in my power to make sure we will get through this because…”

Jisoo was looking at him, ~~dammit did his eyes have to look so good they _sparkled_ for god’s sake~~ , and Junhui at that moment could nothing but stare back, frozen. 

… _because I’m starting to fall in love with you._

“Junhui.” Jisoo hesitated for a moment before cupping the blonde’s chin, forcing him to snap out of his stupor. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Junhui.” He did not mention the fact that the other man had failed to finish his last statement - something the blonde wasn’t sure he felt disappointed or relieved about. 

Jisoo’s eyes were still expecting a reply though - perhaps just some assurance that Junhui was okay - which the blonde found he could only offer by leaning forward and breathing the singer’s name against his lips. 

“We’re good.” Junhui murmured when they parted, letting his smirk show fully when he caught the redness in Jisoo’s cheeks. “Very, very good.” He added, patting the side of the other boy’s face lightly, which earned him a small pout in return. 

“Excuse me sirs.” A light cough from the front seat. “We have arrived.”

Junhui forced himself to look away from Jisoo to throw a nod towards his driver (ignoring the way the man struggled to hide a grin), before shifting in his seat so he was facing the car door. He had one hand already on the handle when Jisoo’s shot out to grab his elbow, his fingers digging slightly into the suit’s fabric. 

“We can do this.” Those were not the words Junhui expected when he turned back - an attempt at positivity on Jisoo’s part that had his heart clenching with a sudden burst of heady affection. “We can do this.” The peach-haired boy repeated, this time almost to himself. 

“We can.” Junhui reached up to squeeze the hand on his elbow. “We can definitely do this.” He watched the trembling beginnings of a smile on the singer’s face and he couldn’t help but think that his decision to take a chance on another “celebrity” relationship (something he swore off a long time ago) was one of the things he’d finally done in his life that was _right_. 

“Go, Junhui.” Jisoo’s light nudge jolted him out of his thoughts, and he couldn’t help but pinch the peach-haired boy’s cheek when he grinned brightly at him. 

“We don’t want to keep your _adoring_ fans waiting.” 

Still purposely ignoring the sideways glances his driver was throwing his way (he’s been working for Junhui too long that he knew not to say anything, but that didn’t mean he wasn't incredibly _nosy_ ), Junhui pushed open the doorway, the sounds of a dozen cameras greeting him as he stepped out of the car. 

When he turned back, holding out his hand as if to escort someone out of the car, the sound of shutters was suddenly drowned out by the earsplitting screams of the fangirls standing behind the barricade. 

“Shua?” 

Junhui could just imagine the scene of escalating commotion behind him when Jisoo stepped out of the car, and if he thought the noise and shouting wouldn’t get any louder, everyone else simply decided to prove him wrong. 

“IS THAT JOSHUA-OPPA? WHAT IS JOSHUA-OPPA DOING WITH WEN JUNHUI?”

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH. _MY_. **_GOD_** -”

“THEY BOTH LOOK SO **_HANDSOME_** MY LIFE IS COMPLETE I’M-”

Junhui was drowning in their voices when Jisoo suddenly moved into his arms, his hand slipping securely into the crook of his elbow. 

And in amidst all of the tumult, Junhui finally understood what it meant to hear and see nothing else but the person beside you. 

* * *

**The headlines the next day:**

Celebrity news! Famous director Wen Junhui and rising singer Hong Jisoo have just announced that they’re dating! 


End file.
